


sundae

by voksen



Series: WKverse [59]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mamoru decides to keep a closer eye on Nagi and there is shitty ice cream.</p><p>Prompt got deleted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sundae

The ice cream is too cold, too sweet, badly frozen; tiny ice crystals press against Nagi's tongue. He eats anyway, spoonful by slow spoonful, watching Mamoru across the table doing the same. He wonders whether Mamoru's ice cream is just as bad.

If Schuldig were there, he would tell him.

Mamoru smiles at him suddenly, lays his spoon down on his dish. "Why don't you move in?" he says, and ah, yes: this explains the location, away from bugs and ears, even Persia's own, a place where no one would expect to find the Takatori heir or a Kritiker operative.

Nagi shrugs, stares down into his bowl, smooths a long white trail of whipped cream into the pink of his sundae.

Normally, that's enough, but Mamoru presses on: "I don't want you to be lonely," he says, and Nagi glances up with just the barest hint of incredulity. He doesn't usually pour it on so thick. "And it would be convenient, wouldn't it?"

He can't refuse; there's no reason to, professional or personal. Besides, it would be more convenient. "More threats?" he asks, and licks a white smear from his thumb. Best to give Mamoru an out, in case he realizes how hard he's pressing; it'll make it easier for them both in close quarters, later on.

And Mamoru's no fool: he smiles, shrugs vaguely - a deliberate echoing - his eyes only briefly flickering to Nagi's mouth.

"Hmm," Nagi says, then "All right."


End file.
